The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 4
'Transcript' *Pablo: Let's Go! *(Train Sounds) *Joe: Choo-Choo! *Blue: (Laughs) *Sprinkles: We're Moving! *(Song Starts) *Blue: I Have A Baby Brother! *Tyrone: Blue Has A Baby Brother! *Blue: I Have A Baby Brother! *Linny: I Wonder Who He Is! *Sprinkles: Me Too! *Joe: This Must Be The First Stop, Alphabet City! *Blue: Hey!, Everyone!, Let's Look for A Gold Clue! *Uniqua: Let's Go! *Tuck: Wow!, Look at All These Letters! *Sprinkles: Alphabet Letters! *Tasha: Yeah! *Joe: Hey!, Everyone!, I Wonder If That Puppy is Blue's Baby Brother! *Blue: Let's Go See! *ABC Puppy: Hi, Welcome Friends to Alphabet City!, My Name is ABC Puppy! *Blue: Oh, Hi, I'm Blue!, I'm Looking for My Baby Brother! *Austin: Uh, Are You Blue's Brother? *ABC Puppy: I Could Be, Oh, But You Need The Gold Clues to Find Out, and What Better Place to Look Then Right Here in Alphabet City! *Joe: Cool! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Ming-Ming: You See Something? *Linny: Is It A Gold Clue? *Joe: It Is! *Pablo: Where is It? *Sprinkles: Oh!, Oh!, It's Over There! *Tyrone: (Gasps), Oh No!, It's Getting Away! *Joe: Don't Worry!, I'll Get It!, Gotcha!, Woah! *(Joe Flying Away) *Sprinkles: Now The Gold Clue and Joe are Getting Away! *Uniqua: Woah! *ABC Puppy: I Know How to Catch Them!, (Whistles) *(Taxi Beeping) *ABC Puppy: Let's Take A Taxi! *Tasha: Yeah! *Blue: Come On! *Austin: Let's Go! *Blue: This Way, Sprinkles! *ABC Puppy: Scootch On In, Buckle Up, All of You! *Joe: Woah! *Sprinkles: There's Joe and The Clue! *Linny: Yeah! *Tuck: How Do We Make The Taxi Cab Move? *ABC Puppy: Oh!, Just Follow The Alphabet! *Sprinkles: Um, I Don't Know The Alphabet Yet. *Blue: We Could Teach Sprinkles The Alphabet! *Ming-Ming: Sure! *Blue: Will You Help Us Teach Sprinkles The Alphabet? *Sprinkles: Oh! *Pablo: Yeah! *Tyrone: We'll Help You, Sprinkles! *Blue: Try Saying It With Us, Okay? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Thank You! *Uniqua: Ready? *Tasha: It Goes... *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: A, B, C, D, E, F... *Austin: What Letter Comes After F? *Blue: (Gasps), G!, That's Right! *Linny: Smart Thinking! *ABC Puppy: There's The Letter G Right There! *Sprinkles: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O... *Blue: Uh-Oh! *ABC Puppy: Oh!, There's A Letter Missing! *Blue: What Letter Comes After O? *Tuck: Yeah! *Blue: Yeah!, P!, Right! *Sprinkles: Oh!, It Worked! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: (Laughing) *Joe: Woah! *Ming-Ming: There's Joe and The Clue! *ABC Puppy: We're Almost There! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: Q, R, S, T, U, V, W... *Pablo: Uh-Oh!, The Last Letters are Missing! *Sprinkles: Um, Can You Tell Me What Letters Come After, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W?, X, Y, and Z! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yay! *Blue: That's Right! *Sprinkles: Now I Know My ABCs, Next Time, Won't You Sing With Me!, I Hope You Do, Cause I Love to Sing With You! *Blue: (Laughs), Way to Go, Sprinkles! *Tyrone: You Sang The Whole Alphabet! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Really Did!, I Did It!, I Did It!, I Learned The Alphabet! *(Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Happened to Me? *Uniqua: Look!, Sprinkles Has Spots! *Sprinkles: I Got Spots?, I Did? *Tasha: Yeah! *Austin: Look at Your Body! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Got My First Spots!, Pink Spots!, But I Don't Know How I Did It. *Blue: Oh!, I Think You Know How!, You Got Spots, Because You Learned The Alphabet! *ABC Puppy: Congradulations! *Sprinkles: I've Got Spots! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: And They're All Over Me, I've Got Spots, Come On and See, With Help from You, I Learned Something New, I Got Spots! *Blue: Wow! *Joe: Woah!, (Laughs) *Linny: Hey!, There's Joe and The Clue! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yay! *Joe: Thanks for Rescuing Me! *Tuck: You're Welcome, Joe! *Joe: These Gold Clues are Hard to Catch! *Ming-Ming: Yeah! *Pablo: They Sure Are! *Joe: Hey!, Sprinkles!, Nice Spots! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, We Sang The Whole Alphabet to Rescue You!, Thanks to The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *Blue: (Laughs), Hey!, Let's See What Our First Gold Clue Is! *Tyrone: It's On The Letters, P, U, P, P ,Y! *ABC Puppy: P-UPP-Y, PUPP-Y, PUPPY! *Uniqua: So Our First Gold Clue is The Word... *Sprinkles: Puppy! *Joe: (Laughs), Oh! *ABC Puppy: Thanks! *Blue: See You Later! *Sprinkles: Bye, ABC Puppy! *Blue: Bye! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Bye, ABC Puppy! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas